


Some Bad (kinky) Bram and Simon Smut

by CrownedCactus



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Finger Sucking, Hickeys, Lowkey bdsm, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Some Fluff, first times i guess, not much dialogue, restrained hands, the whole shebang, tied up, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedCactus/pseuds/CrownedCactus
Summary: They have weirdly kinky first time sex at Simon's house while his parents are gone for 2 hours. So, straying from what actually happened in the book quite a bit.Sorry this is kind of shitty. It was rushed and my first time posting on this site. Not very much dialogue. Mostly just smut.





	Some Bad (kinky) Bram and Simon Smut

"So," Simon started, closing the door behind him, "we're alone for two hours."

Bram smiled and pulled the boy into him. He gently began to kiss Simon, rubbing his hands up and down Simon's sides. Simon wrapped his arms behind Bram's neck and kissed back more eagerly. Simon pushed Bram onto the bed and straddled his hips.

Simon broke the kiss. "A lot can happen in two hours, ya know," he murmured. Bram nodded and grinned, then pressed his lips into Simon's again. Simon sighed into the kiss and ground his hips into Bram's lightly. Bram grinned into the kiss and grabbed Simon's wrists, then flipped them so he was crouching over Simon. Simon gulped but grinned with excitement. Bram kept Simon's wrists pinned above his head as he kissed Simon's jaw. He moved the kisses to Simon's ear, then down his neck to his collar bones. The kissing turned to sucking and licking, and soon Simon's collar bones were covered in red hickeys and Simon was whining under Bram's grip.

"Mm I like this look on you," Bram said, grinning down at his work. Simon hummed in response and bucked his hips up. Bram shook his head.

"Don't move, baby," Bram said in a sort of commanding voice. It was soft but it sent shivers down Simon's spine, and he didn't move his hips. Bram mumbled approvingly.

Bram tugged down Simon's zipper with one hand as the other hand still had Simon's wrists pinned. With a little bit of struggle, he managed to pull Simon's pants of the rest of the way. He began to trace his fingers over the outline of Simon's hard-on. Simon whined and it took a lot of him to not buck up into Bram's hand. Bram smiled and leaned down to quickly kiss Simon before pulling his boxers off completely. Simon sighed with relief as his cock sprung free. It was rock hard and flushed red.

Bram let go of Simon's wrists and started searching the floor and the drawers until he found rope. He made his way back to Simon and quickly tied his wrists to the headboard. Simon experimentally tugged at the restraints, looking up at Bram a little nervously.

Bram smiled and leaned down, covering Simon's face with kisses. "You gotta trust me, okay?" Bram asked, rubbing Simon's stomach reassuringly under his shirt, which he chose to leave on Simon. Simon nodded and smiled. Bram smiled back and kissed him one last time.

Bram moved down so his face was between Simon's legs. Simon struggled to look down at Bram, so his eyes were locked on the ceiling. Simon let out a surprised yelp as he felt something wet prod at his entrance. Bram licked a stripe over Simon's entrance with a flat tongue, and Simon let out a long moan, trying to push his hips down. His feet were digging into the sheets and he occasionally squeezed Bram's face with his thighs as Bram licked and sucked at his hole. Moans were spilling from his mouth and his hips wouldn't keep still. Bram suddenly gripped Simon's hips tightly and pressed them down into the mattress hard. Bram sucked and moved his mouth more desperately against Simon's entrance as his dick started to leak precome.

Bram suddenly removed his tongue and looked up at a sweaty, panting Simon. He silently picked up a clean sock from the floor and stuffed it in Simon's mouth to muffle his moans. He let his thumb circle Simon's entrance and purposely avoided his cock.

Neither of them had any lube on hand, so Bram removed Simon's makeshift gag and pressed three fingers to Simon's mouth. "Suck."

Simon opened his mouth and gladly sucked on Bram's fingers in the most seductive way he could manage. He wove his tongue between Bram's fingers and sucked on the tips, and when Bram removed his fingers, they were covered in a thick layer of spit. Bram smirked and put Simon's gag back, then trailed one finger down to Simon's entrance and pressed it in. Simon whined against his gag as Bram wiggled and curled his finger, intentionally pressing it against Simon's prostate and watching him groan. 

He added another finger and scissored and curled them, causing Simon to buck his hips and moan against the gag urgently.

Bram took his time adding the third finger, taking a few minutes to thrust his fingers in and out and curl them. He thrust his fingers in and pressed them hard against Simon's prostate, moving them in a tight circle and watching his cock jerk. Soon he removed his fingers from Simon as he panted and beads of sweat dripped down his thighs.

"Mm, you look so good like this, baby," Bram praised, kissing Simon's inner thighs and absently licking at the sweat there. Simon whined quietly against the gag and tried to grind his hips down. Bram lightly slapped Simon's thigh as he yelped, and watched his thigh turn red. He rubbed his hand hard over the spot, soothing it a little. Bram kissed the spot before quickly removing his pants and boxers.

Bram spit into his hand and rubbed the spit over his dick, lining himself up at Simon's entrance. He gripped Simon's thighs softly. "You ready baby?"

Simon nodded his consent and Bram slowly entered, making sure to not hurt Simon too much. Simon shifted his hips and groaned as Bram full sheathed himself into the shorter boy.

"Fuck, you look so good like this, Simon, so good," He murmured, leaning down to kiss Simon's closed eyelid. Simon breathed through his nose as Bram pulled almost all the way out, then thrusted in hard. Simon groaned loudly as Bram did it again, and again, each time harder than the last.

Bram pushed at Simon's thighs and leaned down until his legs were draped over Bram's shoulders. He thrusted into Simon harder and quicker, loving the sight beneath him. Simon was moaning against the gag and his eyes were practically rolled into the back of his head as Bram fucked into him faster. 

Simon squeezed his knees against Bram's head as he came hard over their stomachs, untouched. Simon squeezed his walls around Bram's dick. Bram groaned and kissed him again as he fucked him through his high. Bram kept thrusting into Simon. Simon let him use his body to get to his own high.

"Fuck, Simon, oh my god-" Bram moaned, burying his head into the crook of Simon's neck and thrusting one more time before coming in Simon.

They lay there panting before Bram slowly pulled out of Simon and unwrapped his legs from around his shoulders. Bram took out Simon's gag and untied his wrists, kissing each wrist lightly before wrapping his arms around the boy.

"You okay, Simon? You alright?" Bram asked softly, rubbing his thumb along Simon's cheek. Simon nodded and smiled, then kissed Bram lightly. Bram grabbed Simon's boxers and helped him put them back on, then pulled him close. He kissed Simon's forehead and ran his fingers through Simon's hair and praised him until he fell asleep next to Bram. Bram pulled the covers up and wrapped around Simon comfortably before falling asleep as well.


End file.
